Quiéreme otra vez
by Mery-Black
Summary: Cho se da cuenta de que se portó muy mal con Harry, y decide enmendar sus errores.


Advertencia: he leído el 5º libro y este fict contiene spoilers. El que no quiera saber de que trata el quinto, que se abstenga de leerlo. Y para los que lo leáis, espero que os guste. Recordad que los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.  
  
QUIÉREME OTRA VEZ  
  
En realidad no tengo excusas   
  
Para explicar lo que pasó  
  
Si todavía sientes algo  
  
Dame señales de este amor  
  
En soledad se extraña tanto  
  
Tu suave forma de besar  
  
Debilidad se torna en llanto  
  
Cuando te pienso y tú no estás  
  
Ahora que me doy cuenta de todo lo que hice, comprendo que te alejaras de mí, Harry. En verdad no tengo excusas, sólo que fui demasiado tonta. Estaba todavía mal por lo de Cedric, y mi "amiga" Marietta sólo consiguió que te lastimara, y que hiciera daño a todos mis amigos.   
  
Si pudieras perdonarme Harry... Si aún sintieras algo. Yo te amo, pero ¿qué puedo hacer ahora? Lo único que hago es recordar aquel beso que una vez nos dimos.  
  
Ahora he madurado. Es gracioso, soy un año mayor que tú, y sin embargo parece que he madurado más tarde. Pero esto no me sirve de nada, porque sigo sin ti. Sé que lo has pasado muy mal. Tengo entendido que Sirius Black era tu padrino, y murió el año pasado en el Ministerio. Tú lo viste morir. Salió hace poco en el profeta.   
  
Si me dejaras consolarte... si me quisieras... haría lo que fuera por ti. Se te ve muy deprimido. Todo el mundo lo comenta.   
  
Vuélveme a querer  
  
Como hiciste alguna vez  
  
Ahora un tiempo ya pasó  
  
Si la herida se cerró  
  
Recuperemos este amor  
  
Quiéreme otra vez  
  
Dame otra oportunidad, Harry. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Y he cambiado de verdad. Me encuentro contigo por los pasillos y sólo soy capaz de quedarme mirando tus ojos. Siempre ellos. Los veo tan tristes. Han perdido ese brillo que los caracterizaba. Están apagados. ¿Has perdido la ilusión? Quiéreme otra vez, y te la devolveré. El amor es algo maravilloso, cuando lo sienten dos personas.  
  
¿Por qué no podemos recuperar todo aquello? Cuando pienso en lo tonta que fui. No supe valorarte. No supe amarte de verdad, y ahora que he aprendido, tú ya no me amas.  
  
Te veo en el Comedor. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo vas sólo. Sin Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Sin Neville y Luna. Y me acerco a ti.  
  
-Suerte en el partido, Harry. –te digo tímidamente. Dentro de dos días jugáis contra Slytherin.  
  
-Gracias –respondes, mirando con ojos tristes.  
  
-Te estaré viendo –digo desesperadamente. Me estaba quedando sin palabras, y no tendría más oportunidades de hablar contigo.  
  
-Si ganamos, te dedicaré mi victoria –respondes, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
En ese momento, llega Ron y yo me voy rápidamente hacia mi mesa. Desde allí escucho lo que te dice.  
  
-¿Qué estabas haciendo? –te pregunta.  
  
-Hablaba con Cho del partido. –respondes, sin mirarlo a la cara.  
  
-Harry, no merece la pena, acuérdate de lo que te hizo.  
  
-Lo sé... pero, algo dentro de mí me dice que ha cambiado... Y yo la sigo queriendo, Ron, no puedo olvidarla.  
  
-Haz lo creas conveniente. Te apoyaré de todos modos.  
  
Quise encontrarte en otros brazos  
  
Y así calmar este dolor  
  
Recomponer los mil pedazos  
  
En que quedó mi corazón  
  
Entre la gente vi tus ojos  
  
Y en sus pasiones me perdí  
  
Y desperté entre sollozos  
  
Con tu mirada y sin ti  
  
Escuchando esas palabras, mi mundo se vuelve más alegre. Sé que te hice mucho daño. Intenté olvidarte, o quizás recordarte, refugiándome en los brazos de Michael, pero me di cuenta un poco tarde de mi error.   
  
Todas las noches visitas mis sueños, por lo que despierto llorando sin consuelo. Te recuerdo, no hago otra cosa. Me paso el día pensando en como sería todo si hubiéramos llegado a algo más.   
  
Estoy en la biblioteca y entra Hermione, tu amiga. Me dirige una mirada severa y se sienta un par de mesas más allá de la mía. ¿Es que nadie comprende que he cambiado? ¿Sólo tú?  
  
Vuélveme a querer  
  
Como hiciste alguna vez  
  
Ahora un tiempo ya pasó  
  
Si la herida se cerró  
  
Recuperemos este amor  
  
Ven, quiéreme otra vez  
  
¡Has cogido la snitch! ¡Habéis ganado! Y todavía con ella en la mano, diriges tu escoba hacia donde yo me encuentro. Levantas la Snitch hacia mí, señalándome con el dedo. Tus amigos te miran, sin saber qué cara poner. Yo te sonrío y tú me devuelves el gesto.  
  
Cuando sales del vestuario, allí estoy yo esperándote. Les dices algo a tus compañeros y vienes hacia mí. Yo sonrío, creo que esto va a acabar bien. Por lo menos ya me hablas.  
  
-Hola Cho –me dices, con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-Hola. Muchas gracias por... dedicarme la victoria. –respondo muy tímida.  
  
-No ha sido nada.   
  
Nos quedamos, uno en frente del otro, sin decir nada. En realidad no sabemos qué decir. Pero yo sé que te debo una disculpa.  
  
-Harry... yo... me gustaría que me perdonaras. Te he hecho cosas horribles y estoy muy arrepentida. He tardado en madurar y darme cuenta, pero espero... que podamos arreglar las cosas.  
  
Digo eso y me quedo ahí, esperando tu respuesta.   
  
-Aún te sigo queriendo –dices finalmente. Pero pones cara grave. No sé que esperar.- Pero... me hiciste mucho daño. Estoy confuso. Mi corazón me dice que has cambiado, pero no sé si me equivoco. Sinceramente... no sé Cho. No sé qué hacer.  
  
Dime tú  
  
Sí o no  
  
Pero no juegues con mi amor  
  
Dame luz y calor  
  
No me castigues con tu adiós  
  
-Harry, sólo dime sí o no, por favor. Te quiero demasiado para seguir con esta agonía. –digo desesperadamente.  
  
Sin apenas darme cuenta, noto que te estás acercando a mí. Tu boca se acerca a la mía irremediablemente. Y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso.  
  
-Te creo –dices, con tu primera sonrisa sincera en mucho tiempo, en el momento en que nos separamos.- Está todo olvidado.  
  
Yo me abrazo a ti y me echo a llorar. Siento una gran alegría y me aferro a ti con fuerza, para que no me dejes. Cuando me separo, te miro a los ojos, y veo ese brillo desaparecido por tanto tiempo.  
  
Y cuando me rodeas con tu brazo para encaminarnos hacia el castillo, siento que nuestro amor es grande, y espero sentirme así a tu lado durante toda mi vida.  
  
Bueno, no sé si os habrá gustado por ser de la pareja Harry & Cho, pero le he prometido a William Potter que haría uno, así que este se lo dedico a él. Espero que firméis en el libro de visitas o me mandéis vuestras críticas, sugerencias, etc. a mi mail: 


End file.
